You Belong with Me
by MissPicky
Summary: Songfic : You Belong with me - Taylor Swift. Claire has a crush on Gray but Gray has a girlfriend, Mary. Does Gray realize that he belongs to Claire? Sorry I suck at summaries :(


You Belong with Me

**Disclaimer : **_I don't own Harvest Moon or the song " You Belong with Me ". But I do own the story_

* * *

Claire was walking in the hallways of Mineral High when she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Gray. Gray and Claire were best friends and neighbors. Claire had a crush on Gray but she decided to keep her feelings because she knew Gray had feelings towards Mary.

" Hey Claire, guess what? " Gray said.  
" Hi Gray, what's up? " Claire said, raising her eyebrow.  
" Mary finally said 'yes!' " Gray said while hugging Claire.

Claire stood there, shocked. Every word that Gray said were like knife cutting her. She feels heartbroken now.

" Really? I'm happy for you! " Claire said, faking a smile.  
" Thanks! Oh, Mary's here, see you later! " Gray said as he walked towards Mary.

Claire sighed and went home.

* * *

**4 months later...**

Claire was in her room reading a book. She glanced at her window and saw Gray talking to the phone, looking very pissed.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do._

When Gray got off the phone, Claire got her notebook and wrote down " You Ok? " then she showed it to Gray from the window. Gray smiled and grabbed his notebook. He wrote down " Tired of Drama." then showed it to Claire. Claire replied back, "Sorry :( " Then she thought that this was the time that she would confess her feelings to Gray. When Claire was writing " I Love You " , Gray closed the blinds on his window. By the time Claire finished writing, she looked at her window and saw Gray's window with his blinds closed. Claire sighed and continued reading her book.

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
She'll never know your story like I do._

While Claire was reading her book, she's listening to Pop music, which Mary doesn't like.

_She wears short skirts, I wear T - shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here all the time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see? You Belong with Me  
You Belong with Me._

_Mary _... Mary is beautiful, rich and captain of the Cheering Squad. But she is also spoiled, selfish and unfriendly. Claire knew Gray and Mary weren't made for each other. After Claire finished reading her book, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day...  
**

Claire was sitting on the bench, waiting for her school bus when Gray sat beside her.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't is easy?_

Gray told Claire about his argument with Mary last night. Gray looked sad and angry because he and Mary always misunderstand each other.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Just then, Mary came in with her red convertible. Gray stood up, waving Claire goodbye then got in Mary's car. Suddenly Mary kissed Gray. '_Guess they made up._' Claire thought. Then she walked away.

* * *

**At School :  
**

Claire spotted Mary with Gray… arguing again. Claire felt sorry for Gray. Then she noticed a flyer that says "Homecoming game tomorrow followed by the Homecoming Dance the next day at 7 pm." Claire realized that she needs to practice with the band. After reading, Claire went to the auditorium to practice.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

When Claire was finished practicing with the band, she bumped into Gray. Gray was crying while Claire comforted him. Claire said it was the best to break up with Mary because she always hurts Gray but Gray refused because he loves Mary.

" Oh, I understand. But if she hurts you again, I'm always here." Claire said.

" Thanks Claire! I'm so lucky I have you." Gray said.  
" No problem, see you later." Claire said, waving Gray goodbye.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along  
So why can't you see? You Belong with Me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby?_

_You Belong with Me, You Belong with Me.  
_

* * *

**Homecoming Game :  
**

The Cheerleaders were doing cheers and stunts while the Football team played. When the game was over, the students and the football team members cheered for their victory. Suddenly Claire saw Mary making out with Jack, the captain of the Football team. Claire gasped then Gray walked in and asked Mary.

"Are you cheating on me?!" Gray asked.  
"What do you think?" Mary asked while hugging Jack.  
"Oh, this explains why you were acting like a bitch these past days. Don't bother to explain Mary. We're done!" Gray said and walked away from Mary and Jack.  
"Who needs him?" Jack said.  
"Yeah, let's go home sweetheart." Mary said, giving Jack a quick peck on the lips.  
' _Poor Gray._ ' Claire thought.

* * *

**That night :**

When Claire got home she saw Gray sitting on the couch in her bedroom.  
"Gray? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Claire asked.  
"Oh Claire! Mary was cheating on me all this time. I should have listened to you when you said that I should break up with Mary. You're right! I'm wrong." Gray said.  
"No Gray, you're not wrong. You refused because you love Mary. Don't worry, it will take time to heal. Now, don't be sad. You'll make me sad too. Cheer up Gray!" Claire said, making Gray laugh.

After Claire comforted Gray, Gray went back to his house.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where belong. I think I know it's with me.  
_

* * *

**The night of the Homecoming Dance :**

Gray was dressed in a black tuxedo. He looked at his window and noticed Claire wasn't prepared for the dance yet. He got his notebook and wrote "You going tonight?". Claire got her notebook and wrote back "No, Studying." Gray wrote back "Wish you were." Claire giggled and watched Gray left. Claire noticed the paper with "I Love You" written on it. So, she decided to go to the dance to confess to Gray. Claire removed her glasses. Then she slipped into her stunning white dress that perfectly fits on her. Then she put her black heels that matches perfectly with her white dress. Lastly, she applied some make-up. Her hair went down with curls. After that, she went to school.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see? You Belong with me._

When Claire got to the auditorium, everybody was looking at her. The girls were complimenting her about her dress, her hair and make-up, while the boys were saying that she looks so beautiful tonight. Meanwhile, Gray was chatting with Kai and Popuri. Popuri looked back and saw Claire.

"Wow, is that Claire? She's so GORGEOUS !" Popuri squealed.

Kai followed Popuri's gaze.  
"You're right Pop, she is stunning!" Kai said.  
Gray followed their gaze. He realized that Kai and Popuri were right.  
"See you later guys, I need to talk to someone." Gray said, walking towards Claire.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby? You Belong with me  
You Belong with me._

When Gray was walking towards Claire, Mary grabbed his arm and leaned forward to kiss him. But, Gray tilted his head to the other side to avoid the kiss.  
"What's your problem Gray?" Mary asked.  
"You are Mary." Gray replied snatching his arm away from Mary's hand.  
"That's it! I had enough! I'm going with Jack." Mary said.  
"Who cares?" Gray mumbled.

Gray spotted Claire once again. He walked at the spot where Claire is.

"Claire!" Gray said.

Claire looked over her shoulder and saw Gray. Their eyes met for a second. Gray blushed because he never seen his best friend this beautiful. Claire's blue eyes were sparkling tonight. Claire walked towards Gray and showed him a paper with "I Love You" written on it.  
"I Love You." Claire said.  
"I Love You very much Gray, from the day we became best friends. I fell in love with you. But I decided to keep it because I knew you had feelings towards Mary." Claire added.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You Belong with me_

"You know what Claire?" Gray asked.

"What?" Claire asked.  
"I realized that I was a fool for falling for Mary. I also realized that you were always there for me. So, what I'm trying to say is I Lo-" Gray said but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Claire was already kissing him. '_Her lips are soft and warm'_ Gray thought.

Gray passionately kissed back. After the kiss ended. Claire hugged Gray.

"What I'm trying to say is I Love You too Claire." Gray said.

Gray wrapped his arms around Claire's tiny waist and said "From now on, will you be my girlfriend?"  
Claire put her arms around Gray's neck and kissed him once again. "I'd love to." Claire said.

_You Belong with me._

**THE END **


End file.
